


Sick Day

by Wolf_pack



Series: Overprotective bothers (Yay!) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_pack/pseuds/Wolf_pack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Moon and his family in different funny situations in these one-shots. Please do enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first one shot I have ever made. I would love it you comment but if you don’t like the story please do not read it. And I would appreciate if you would not read it only to give me negative comments and saying that I should not write more stories. I’m just going to warn you my english is not my first language so my gramma may suck right now and I will correct those mistakes later on. Please do enjoy and I own all the characters in this story.

Sick Day

Moon’s Pov  
Yo, just so you know who I am my name is Moon and i’m a boy. Yeah my name is not very original, I know. And it’s not many boys that are named Moon by their parents. But hey, I love it and that's all that matters. I’m fifteen and have long, blond, short, disheveled hair that reaches a bit lower than my shoulders.. My hair is like “i don’t want to be tamed” every day and I hate it. Blue green eyes and my skin is tanned just like the rest of my family. According to my friends and family I’m stubborn, kind, a prankster, funny, cuddly, a daydreamer and can easily worry about others. I’m 155 cm tall and very petite. My brothers love it because they have the upperhand when they want to cuddle or when we wrestle. Right now i’m wearing my pjs. It consist of a simple white T-shirt that’s way too big for me and shorts that belongs to me. The t-shirt is my oldest brother’s shirt. I love taking my older brother’s t-shirt. They are like super comfy and it’s not like they really mind me taking their t-shirts, after all I’m their baby brother, as they call me. My older brother’s name is Jade and he’s eighteen years old. He is really cool, after all he is the captain of the football team. Jade is 175 cm tall well built and have a six pack. He has light brown hair that reaches his shoulders. Tanned skin with green eyes. Jade love to wear football shirts and dark blue jeans. His personality, at least according to me, is loyal, quiet, antisocial, tough, overprotective over me and our oldest brother is stubborn, calm and loves to cuddle with me and our brother. Then there is my oldest, but not smallest. Ladies, gentlemen and others, I present to you: Derek!  
Derek is the oldest of us all. He’s twenty years old, 185 cm tall and was in his first year in university. He has black long hair that goes midback. He just like Jade have a six pack . Derek wear his black leather jacket whenever he goes out. A fishnet t-shirt and black jeans with a chain belt. 

So now, continuing with our story. You're maybe wondering what day it is today. Well I’m sick…. Like really sick. My parents are out on a business trip at the other side of the planet quite literary. This was just a normal day, my brothers already have gone to school cuz they start earlier than me and we go to different schools. It just happens to be their school’s that are the further away from home. So I woke up this morning and didn’t feel very good and, as stubborn I am, I didn’t call my brothers to ask them if I should stay home. Because I know if the hear the words “ I don’t feel well” their mother hen minds will activate. Also because I don’t want to make them take care of me when they have an important football game and a presentation they have worked/trained on for months. I just hope that I don’t feel worse during the day or I’m as good as dead by the hand of my brothers and my parents if they ever find out. Uh...my mother are one of the scariest woman alive on earth and the reason why my brothers and I (and possible every other male in the family who are not married with a woman) are 100% gay. One of the reasons I still don’t have a boyfriends is not thanks to my brothers hunting away all the boys. Well it’s time for school I better go now before I’m late.  
Decided to run to school just to find out that was the worst idea i ever had when I already felt sick because now I feel even worst than I did this morning. 

Standing in front of the school (finally!) everything started to get a bit dizzy and I couldn't see straight. I had to put my hand on the gate in front of the school in order not to fall to the ground. I can’t faint now, nope, I need to stand tall and keep going to the class. But this time will walk slowly because I wouldn't wanna fall and faint in front of the whole school now. 

Finally after a decade of pain from just walking to school, I’m in class. I’m lucky because the teacher is late (one point for me yay!). The sickness must be a lot worse than I thought. And I can barely concentrate on what my teacher was saying. It doesn't help that I was seeing double. Or was it triple? “MOON!” I jumped out my chair the moment I heard my teacher scream my name. “YES!” The teacher looked at me strangely or was it just my eyes playing tricks on me now? Urgh, I’m so not going to be okey. “I want you to come up here and answer this question on the board.” Well I better get there now before she explode a braincell in her brain. Oh wait she has already blown up all of them the day she was born. Standing in front of the board I started to feel really dizzy, and everything was suddenly spinning around and then I could only see darkness surrounding me. Well one thing was for sure…. MY PARENTS AND MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO KILL ME WHEN THEY HEAR I HID THE FACT I WAS SICK! HHEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!!

“Urgh….” Why does my eyes hurt? Man, I must have pissed off someone really bad if my head feel like a bunch of wild pigs and cows ran over me, just to throw a giant mountain on my head for extra points. Well at least I’m on a comfy bed. W-w-wait a second….feeling sick this morning to fainting in class to a c-c-comfy bed. Oh no, I’m so dead. No, I’m not dead, I’m more than dead. They are never gonna let me out of their sight ever again. Ahhhh…. Yeah the tears are coming. But I wonder, where are my brothers? And which room am I in? Cuz this is definitely not my room and the only way to find out is by opening my eyes. Please god help me to survive my punishment from my brothers when my sickness is gone. Might as well get over this...glup. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that this was Derek's room. As if I called him into the room with my thoughts, Derek came into the room. I thought he would be angry with me but I could only see deep worry reflecting in his eyes. 

Jade’s Pov  
I almost had a heart attack of worry when my baby brother’s school called me saying that he fainted in front of the class with a very high fever. I drop whatever I was doing I could care less about a game when my baby brother needs me. I know coach wouldn't mind it since it’s my baby brother were are talking about. I ran to my care and on the way to my baby brother school I saw Derek but didn't mind much I only want to get to my baby brother as soon as possible. When we both got to the school the principle was already at the gate waiting for us. We didn't even waste a second before he took us to the infirmary where was laying on a bed looking really sick. Derek lifted Moon in bridal style before walking out. In my opinion it was good he was the one who took him. I was to shocked seeing my baby brother in the way we found him. On our way home I could only wonder why didn’t Moon tell us that he was sick. He know that we care for him and wouldn’t leave him home alone when he’s sick….right? I just couldn’t stop thinking about all negative thing that made Moon not tell us about his condition. Once we were in front of our home Derek took Moon to his room which were the closest one. Once Moon was place on the bed I stripped his clothes of to give him a bath in order to get rid of all sweat and cool down his body temperature. I washed him as careful I could. Moon moaned at the feeling of cold water. After a few minutes I lifted him from the bath tub and laid him on Derek's bed. Putting my hand on his forehead I notice that his fever is getting worse. I can feel the tears coming from my eyes. I just hope Moon gets better soon.

Derek Pov  
After giving the call to our parents I decided to check if there some medicine for Moon’s cold. But apparently there is no medecin. Once I make sure that he is comfortable in my bed I’m going to need to buy more medicine.  
As I entered my room I saw Jade sitting beside the bed watching Moon. I put my hand on Jade’s shoulder and accidentally startled him. “Are you alright Jade?” I saw Jade take a deep breath and looked back to Moon and said “I don’t know….I….I just feel useless every time I see Moon like this.” I notice how bothered Jade was because he ran his hand through his hair. “ He is supposed to be happy talking non stop not this quiet”. I put my arms around him and said “It’s gonna be okay don’t worry. We are going to make sure he is going to be alright.” As I put my hands on his cheeks to make sure he looks me in the eyes. Jade closed his eyes “I know Derek. I know….” Letting go of Jade I stood up and told Jade I would to and buy some medicines for Moon. As Jade only shaked his head I knew I could leave him alone with Moon while buying the medicines. 

 

No one’s Pov  
At first nothing seemed to work and Moon only got worse with minutes that passed by. It’s took them 4 days before his fever finally started to go down. Even since the beginning of Moons sickness they have been unable to sleep without nightmare of losing him to the sickness. Neither Jade nor Derek have been eating well. It was only today 7 days ever since the sickness begun Moon finally woke up. Derek was entering his room to see how Moon was. Only hoping that just maybe he finally was awake. Derek was shocked that Moon was awake and didn't think twice before calling Jade. Jade came running to his room. “What’s wrong Derek!” Derek only pointed at the bed. Jade slowly turned his head to where Moon was laying on. Seeing that Moon was finally awake made Jade happier than ever and didn’t even think before he ran to hug Moon. Only to push him away so he could see his face. “Don’t you ever dare to make us worry like that again! If you're sick then tell us instead for us to find out that you passed out in front of the class” said Jade. Moon looked guilty to the fact that he made his brother worry so much about him. “He’s right you know.” Moon and Jade looked at Derek both with a surprised expression for they had forgotten that he was behind them. “But what I’m curious about is why you didn’t feel like you could tell us that you were sick” said Derek. Moon looked down at his hands in shame unable to look at either of them he said. “I….I didn’t want to be an inconvenience or a burden…” As Moon took a deep breath before continuing. “I knew that both of you have more important things to do than taking care of you stupid little brother…” Suddenly he heard both his brother scream “HEY! That ain’t true!”Moon was surprised by the reaction of Derek and Jade he didn’t know what to response. But apparently that wasn't necessary. Derek was the first one to speak “You’re not just a little brother you're our little brother. And nothing is more important than your. Got it!”. Jade looked proud over what Derek said before it was his turn. “He is right you know.” Moon looked at Jade with curiosity as he continued. “You are and always be our first priority and is never. I mean never gonna be a burden nor a inconvenience to us” Moon was shocked to say at least. He didn’t expect them to confess all that. He knew that they could worry about him that much. Wow, that made Moon feel much worse about keeping it from them. “I promise that I will never keep it from either of you next time I’m sick” he said looking right into the eyes of Derek and Jade. “You better keep that promise boy!” said an angry voice. Derek, Jade and Moon knew that voice anywhere and knowing that voice comes from that person and you could heart it clearly on the voice the person was not angry but furious. The three of them looked at the door only to see their mother standing there very angry. “Mom…” Moon started but were interrupted by her. “Oh no you don’t get to moma me boy. YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR” Moon was shocked to say the least but she was not done yet. “And until I know you won’t do this again you and your brothers are going to share room until I say no”Now not only Moon was shocked but Jade and Derek. Their mother took a breath and turned to leave but not before having the last word. “Beside I hope you three like to clean because you’re going to clean the basement until I can see my reflection on the wall and floor.” And after saying that she leave them alone in the room. Once the brother got out their shocked state and finally processed what their mother told them they screamed “MOM, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!” Their only response was her laughing voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked the story! If you did and want more with these three brother in other situations please do tell me in the comments and I will try to make one. But I can't promise anything.


End file.
